croydon_birdersfandomcom-20200214-history
Latest News
Please feel free to post records of sightings for locations within the Croydon area on this Wiki. To do just click on the 'Edit' prompt beside the relevant month and use the standard format. Alternatively, you can email the sightings (with date and location) to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. Note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group for use in their survey of birds in Croydon. We may get back to you for more info about records of scarcer species and records of other wildlife as records posted here may also be submitted to the London Natural History Society and the Surrey county bird recorder. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000). Any such reports will be removed. We would still like to know of such potential breeding records, so please e-mail them to johnbirkett(AT)hotmail.co.uk. If posting records from a private garden include the street name if you wish, but do not give the house number without express permission. There is a separate page for recording sightings of species other than birds, eg mammals, dragonflies, butterflies, etc. Click on the link here to access Other Wildlife February 2014 * 22nd - Norbury (Pollards Hill): 3 GS Woodpeckers (1 Drumming), 2 Green Woodpeckers, 1 Nuthatch "piping", 1 Redwing singing & 4 in treetops with another 8 flying E, 8 Goldfinch, 1 Goldcrest singing. (MJN) * 22nd - South Norwood Country Park: Egyptian Goose, Little Grebe, 2 Kestrel, 2 Water Rail, Snipe, 161 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, Grey Wagtail, 42 Dunnock, 20 Fieldfare, 4 Redwing, Mistle Thrush, Male Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Jackdaw, 2 Reed Bunting (JAH) * 22nd - Farthing Downs: Very quiet for weeks apart from redwing, fieldfare and a 30 strong flock of goldfinches. This morning 2 yellowhammer were in song, also 1 skylark, dunnocks and robins. 3 greenfinches, 7 chaffinches, 2 song thrushes, 1 pied wagtail over, 1 sparrowhawk, 1 green woodpecker. Devilsden Wood had singing nuthatch and 1 treecreeper, 3 goldcrests, 4 long tailed tits, 1 coal tit, 2 great spotted woodpeckers calling. (David Hayes) * 21st - Sanderstead: Magpie seen carrying nest material to a garden in Farm Fields. (JB) * 20th - South Norwood Lake: (09:45:10:15hrs) pair Egyptian Goose, 30 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe(displaying) 1 Cormorant, c150 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Song Thrush, 2 Goldcrest, 1 singing Coal Tit, pair Long-tailed Tit,6 Chaffinch,(3 singing) Goldfinch, 4 House Sparrow, (JW) * 20th - South Norwood Country Park: 3 Greylag Goose, 72 Canada Goose, Little Grebe, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Water Rail, 95 Black-headed Gull, 6 Common Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, Pied Wagtail, 34 Fieldfare, 31 Redwing, 5 Mistle Thrush, Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 19th - South Norwood Lake (09:40:10:15hrs) pair Egyptian Goose, 26 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 1 Cormorant, c100 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 1m Sparrowhawk, 1 Green Woodpecker, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker (3 drumming), 1 singing Song Thrush, c30 Redwing, 2 Goldcrest, 2 pair Long-tailed Tit, 4 Dunnock, c20 Goldfinch (JW) * 19th - South Norwood Country Park: Kingfisher, pair Stonechat (JAH) * 18th - Pittville Gardens, South Norwood (12pm): male Blackcap briefly in garden, then flew off SE (as per the one seen on 13th - see below) (GH) * 18th - South Norwood Lake (08:45:10:00hrs) pair Egyptian Goose, 28 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 2 Cormorant, c150 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 1imm Herring Gull,1m Sparrowhawk, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Song Thrush, c20 Redwing, 2 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 1 Nuthatch, 2 Pied Wagtail, 2 House Sparrow,3 singing Chaffinch, c20 Goldfinch, (JW) * 18th - South Norwood Country Park: 3 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, Little Grebe, Kestrel, Water Rail, Common Gull, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 5 Collared Dove, 31 Fieldfare, 25 Redwing, Goldcrest, 3 Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 17th - Waddon Ponds: 36+ Canada Geese including regular 5261277 & 5261087, 8 Black-headed Gulls, 17 Tufted Ducks (a welcome increase in numbers), 1 Little Grebe. (JB) * 17th - South Norwood Lake (08:45:10:00hrs): 32 Tufted Duck, pair + 1 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Cormorant, c100 Black-headed Gull, 1 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker(1drumming) c30 Redwing, 1 singing Song Thrush, pair Long-tailed Tit, 2 singing Coal Tit, 1 Nuthatch, 2 singing Dunnock, 2 House Sparrow, c20 Goldfinch, (JW) * 17th - South Norwood Country Park: Little Grebe, Cormorant, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 2 Common Gull, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Stock Dove, 12 Collared Dove, Pied Wagtail, 18 Fieldfare, 6 Redwing, 3 Mistle Thrush, Bullfinch, Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 16th South Norwood Country Park: 4 Greylag Goose, 2 Shoveler, Little Grebe, Kestrel, Water Rail, Common Gull, 6 Lesser Black-backed Gull (4 over), 3 Stock Dove, 11 Collared Dove, 9 Fieldfare, 9 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Goldcrest, Jackdaw, 3 Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 16th - South Norwood Lake (08:45:09:45hrs) pair Egyptian Goose, 36 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 3 Cormorant, c100 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 2 Collared Dove, 2 drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker, 60+ Redwing, 2 singing Song Thrush, 2 singing Coal Tit, 1 Nuthatch, 4 Dunnock(2 singing) 2 House Sparrow, c20 Goldfinch, (JW) * 15th - Waddon Ponds: 39 Canada Geese including BTO 5261277, 1 Greylag, 48 Mallard, 8 Tufted Duck, 2 vocal Little Grebe, 62 Coot, 7 Moorhen, just 1 Black-headed Gull (have they all left early), 2 Herring Gulls, 60+ Feral Pigeons, 11+ Collared Doves resting in one clump of bushes. (JB) * 15th - Wandle Park: 1 Stock Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker, 14 Black-headed Gulls. (JB) * 14th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Greylag Goose, Little Grebe, 4 male Pheasant in flight together, 2 Kestrel, 2 Water Rail chasing each other in big reed bed, Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Stock Dove, 8 Collared Dove, 45 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, 2 Reed Bunting(JAH) * 13th - Pittville Gardens, South Norwood (1pm): male Blackcap in garden sycamore, then flew off SE along railway embankment (GH) * 13th - South Norwood Country Park: Greylag Goose, Little Grebe, 2 Cormorant, Kestrel, 2 Water Rail, 2 Snipe, 4 Common Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Stock Dove, Collared Dove, Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, 32 Fieldfare, Redwing, Mistle Thrush, 3 Bullfinch (JAH) * 11th - South Norwood Lake (09:00:10:15hrs) pair Egyptian Goose, 52 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 4 Cormorant, c150 Black-headed Gull, 4 Common Gull, 2 Collared Dove, 1 Great Spotted Wood Pecker(drumming) 1 Pied Wagtail(over) 1 Song Thrush, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 1 Nuthatch, 3 Jay, 2 House Sparrow, c20 Goldfinch, (JW) * 9th - South Norwood Country Park: 3 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Shoveler, Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, Kestrel, Water Rail, Snipe, Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Great Black-backed Gull, Stock Dove, 11 Collared Dove, 10 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing. (JAH) * 9th - South Norwood Lake (08:30:10:00hrs): pair Egyptian Goose, 23 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, c100 Black-headed Gull, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Nuthatch, 2 House Sparrow (JW) * 8th - Park Hill area, Chepstow Rise: Robin(s?) building a nest in the ivy a yard from our window. (john parish) * 8th - South Norwood Lake (08:30:1015hrs, 2 Egyptian Goose, 47 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, c200 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 1 Collared Dove, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2singing Dunnock, 1 Song Thrush, c40 Redwing (on playing fields) 6 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Nuthatch, 3 Jay, 2 singing Chaffinch, c20 Goldfinch, (JW) * 8th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Greylag Goose, Little Grebe, 2 Cormorant, Kestrel, Water Rail, 2 Common Gull, 4 Stock Dove, 6 Collared Dove, 2 Pied Wagtail, 31 Fieldfare, 2 Mistle Thrush, Reed Bunting (JAH) * 7th - Waddon Ponds: 34 Canada Geese, 36 Mallard, 5 Tufted Ducks, 57 Coots, 9 Moorhens, 2 Little Grebes. I had just finished counting 91 Feral Pigeons when they took fright alerting me to a pair of Sparrowhawks flying over. (JB) * 7th South Norwood Country Park: 10 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Shoveler, Little Grebe, 2 Cormorant, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Water Rail, 2 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 5 Collared Dove, 28 Fieldfare, 3 Redwing, Mistle Thrush, Goldcrest. (JAH) * 6th & 7th - Park Hill Park : Flock of c 50 Redwing has returned to an area just north of children's play area. Most years the flock remains in this vicinity until late March or even April. (John Parish) * 6th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Great Tit investigating a nest box in the garden. (JB) * 6th - South Norwood Country Park: 10 Greylag Goose, Little Grebe, Cormorant, Kestrel, Water Rail, 101 Black-headed Gull on Ryelands Field, 2 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 7 Collared Dove, 5 Fieldfare, Redwing, 4 Mistle Thrush, 40+ Magpie, Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 4th - South Norwood Country Park: Mute Swan, Little Grebe, Little Egret, Kestrel, Water Rail, 2 Common Gull, Stock Dove, 6 Collared Dove, 3 Pied Wagtail, 19 Fieldfare, 4 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, Goldcrest. (JAH) * 3rd Lloyd Park: 1 Kestrel, 4 Bullfinch, c35 Redwing, 4 Song Thrush, 28 Blackbirds, 2 Mistle Thrush, c10 Stock Doves around breeding sites in nw corner of park (still apparently successful in protecting their nest holes against invasion by the ever-swelling numbers of parakeets!) (john parish) * 3rd South Norwood Country Park: 2 Shoveler, Little Grebe, Cormorant, Kestrel, Water Rail, 9 Common Gull, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 6 Collared Dove, 11 Fieldfare, 6 Redwing, Mistle Thrush, Goldcrest, Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 2nd Addington Hills: 6 Siskin (Mark Hartshorn) * 2nd - South Norwood Lake: (08:30:10:15hrs) 27 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 4 Cormorant, c200 Black-headed Gull, 3 Common Gull, 1imm Herring Gull, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker(1 drumming), 4 singing Dunnock, 1 Song Thrush, c60 Redwing (on playing fields), 8 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit, 1 Nuthatch, 2 Jay, c30 Goldfinch (JW) * 1st - South Norwood Lake (08:45:10:30hrs): 31 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 3 Cormorant, c100 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, pair Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker (1 drumming), 3 Dunnock (2 singing), 2 singing Song Thrush, c40 Redwing, c12 Long-tailed Tit, 3 singing Coal Tit, 2 Nuthatch, 4 Jay, 2 singing Chaffinch, c20 Goldfinch (JW) * 1st - Croydon Cemetery grounds: 2 Green Woodpeckers and 1 (possibly 2) Great Spotted Woodpeckers. (Sue Collins) Archived Records 2014 January 2014 - 2013 January 2013 - February 2013 - March 2013 - April 2013 - May 2013 - June 2013 - July 2013 - August 2013 - September 2013 - October 2013 - November 2013 - December 2013 [[Archived Records|'Full Archive']]